Robert Evans
Robert Evans is the true villain from Hotel Dusk: Room 215, though he never appears in the game and is only mentioned, being revealed as the villain at the very end. Story Robert Evans worked as curator of Gallery May in Santa Monica. When his wife died in a plane crash, he met by chance with Dunning Smith, whose wife had also died in the same plane crash. They were childhood friends, and both dreamed of becoming famous painters, and while Evans left it behind after he inherited the gallery, Dunning attempted to pursue it, without success. When Evans saw Dunning's paintings, he got impressed and decided to help him. He came with the idea of creating a fake painter from renaissance and sell Dunning's paintings under this alias. With this the famous Marcel Osterzone was born, so Evans wrote a book about Osterzone's life to create awareness. While the plan was successful and both Evans and Dunning got a lot of money from it, Dunning started resenting it, since it was Osterzone who was getting all the credit and not him. Around this time, Evans got himself involved with the Nile, a criminal syndicate which profited from their scam, and thus were interested on keeping their facade. Evans bought the Hotel Dusk, where he met for the last time with Dunning, showing him a room in the basement where he could continue creating his paintings. However, Dunning refused, so the Nile's goons invaded the hotel and kidnapped Dunning's daughter Jenny, who was playing with Evan's daughter Mila. Mila witnessed the kidnapping and was violently knocked, which left her in a coma. Evans immediately left the place with Mila, taking her to a hospital. Sometime later, Evans contacted Dunning again, who was determined to end their plan, knowing his daughter would never be returned. Evans sent a letter to Dunning, along with the scripture of Hotel Dusk, telling him this was his last job and that his daughter would be returned to him if he waited. Without any options, Dunning does so and reopens Hotel Dusk, but he never hears of Evans again. Some years later, Dunning receives a guest who identifies himself as Kyle Hyde. The two have a conversation and after some drinks, the man asks Dunning if he knows who Robert Evans is. Surprised by the sudden question, Dunning lies, telling the man he never heard of him. The man then tells Dunning that Robert Evans was an active member of Nile, and that he himself had joined Nile as an undercover to get revenge on Evans. Before leaving, the guest leaves some objects behind, among them the painting "Angel Opening a Door", which was Osterzone's most famous piece. Upon seeing it, Dunning knew the man was telling the truth, so he hid the painting in the hotel's secret room. During the game's events, the real Kyle Hyde (the player's avatar) arrives at the hotel, seeking information on the whereabouts of Brian Bradley, his ex-partner when he was a detective, who betrayed him and left with a stolen painting. At the same time arrived a mute girl named only Mila, who is later revealed to be Evan's daughter, having stayed 10 years in coma and awakened just six months prior to the game, deciding to search for him. Kyle starts investigating the hotel and uncovering it's secrets, finally confronting Dunning at the end, who reveals Kyle all his history. Kyle reveals the man who used his name was indeed his partner Bradley, so Dunning gives him a key left by Bradley. Kyle uses the key on a red box he had found in the hotel, revealing a letter left by Bradley addressed to him. In the letter, Bradley reveals that Robert Evans had kidnapped his sister, who was also named Mila, to force him to work for Nile, killing her after Bradley refused. Bradley pursued Evans, finally encountering him when he was visiting his comatose daughter, when he tells he "got his revenge on him", which implies Bradley killed him, as around this time Evans stopped visiting his daughter and was not heard of again. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Businessmen Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Parents Category:Deal Makers Category:Murderer Category:Blackmailers Category:Opportunists Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Unseen Category:Flashback Villains